


【ABC排列组合】生之响往

by AchiShaw



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, 反正所有相互认识的人我都打斜杠了, 对不起！！！！, 我也不知道我在写什么
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiShaw/pseuds/AchiShaw
Summary: 让想象力夺权。





	【ABC排列组合】生之响往

**Author's Note:**

> *bgm如题，刺猬的歌  
*也如题，排列组合，（看不出来的）五月风暴au，混邪，不正常，片段灭文，有车轱辘，cp见tag，请务必做好心理准备（。  
*一个尝试。

巴阿雷和弗以伊做爱的时候总要点一支香烟，然后透过层叠的雾欣赏肉体交合。

女孩们多半都受不了烟味，会叫他掐掉。但可能男人们也一样。不过巴阿雷不知道，他只和弗以伊一个男人做过爱。

工人在他家——一间狭小逼仄的阁楼，却像蚕的茧一样舒适熨帖——附近做工，一周五天。偶尔在他家吃晚饭，偶尔睡下，偶尔和他睡，然后共同醒来，就会共同吃一顿早饭。好像都顺理成章，毕竟性爱就是一件自然如吃饭喝水的事。

他们时而在午夜顶着一盏摇摇欲坠的破灯谈天，学习，或许。开始总是很认真，弗以伊对待一切知识都充满兴趣，巴阿雷口若悬河。他们会聊一聊这座陈旧又崭新的城市，继而国家，国家们，走向世界，然后又抛弃眼下的世界。当巴阿雷开始说“在遥远的南方生活着一群人鱼”的时候，弗以伊就知道今晚的讨论结束了。他从身后让巴阿雷搂住，肌肤相贴，宛若唇舌相依，赤裸的背上划过对方指尖温暖干燥的触感，被阴茎插入的同时还在学习人鱼的语言。

只是一些破碎的、无意义的音节，当然，比海妖吟唱更沉哑、厚重，必然是属于人类的声音，也应以此为荣。

大多数时候弗以伊是承受方。制扇工人的脊背像扇骨一样笔挺，在冲撞的过程中绷紧再舒展，漂亮，匀停，富有力量感。巴阿雷一手拈着烟吸，一手抓着弗以伊的腰，烟飘到工人的脸上，他也不会挨呛，仍旧熟练地呼吸。工人比他看起来会玩得多，即使现在从不显示，也从不评判或推拒。

有一天，做完了，他们躺在一起喘气的时候，弗以伊接过那支烟，吸了一口，然后按灭。

“我没抽完呢。”巴阿雷还扬着一只手。

“没了，睡觉。明天还要上工。”弗以伊去扯被子。

通过阁楼的小窗子往外看，只能看到一派沉默的、混沌的黑暗。昏黄还在头顶摇晃。

巴阿雷忽然说：“过两天就不用去了。”

弗以伊的手僵住了一下，随即往下躺了一截，把自己裹进被子里。

“那明天也要去的。”他说。

-

但巴阿雷有时会和格朗泰尔亲热。

亲热，不是做爱，更像是一种抱团取暖行为。有许多情人的、甚至有弗以伊固定作伴的巴阿雷抱着格朗泰尔，看起来像是同情式的撒播爱意，其实依然是一桩孤独拥抱另一桩孤独。

走进一家高级服装店，要先散大半天的酒精气，然后拿起一条麂皮裤，租一回多少钱？能不能试一试？他们在店员狐疑的眼神里挤进一间试衣间，“我弟弟的手不太灵便，这样快些。”巴阿雷胡扯道。他们在狭窄的四壁间前胸贴着后背地手忙脚乱，格朗泰尔把裤子脱了，换上这条，紧绷绷勾勒出一个扁平的臀部。但你不能说不翘的屁股就不好，事实上，所有屁股都是好的。巴阿雷揉着那块质感微妙的皮子，探下去抚摸格朗泰尔肉感外溢的腿根。

“你瞧，都是好的。”巴阿雷说。格朗泰尔闷闷地把脸抵着墙笑。

最后那条裤子还是给脱掉了，要沾上什么东西就又要丢人又要破产了。他们面对面，两根阴茎贴在一起捅进巴阿雷的手心，格朗泰尔埋在他肩膀里，伸手摸他的屁股。“我看下次应该你穿。”他说，“你屁股翘。”

巴阿雷笑到不慎把湿乎乎、硬挺挺的阴茎从手里滑落出去。

射过一轮之后他们短暂地吻了吻，收拾停当，把皮裤留在屋里，猛地打开门，一溜烟跑掉。

“她会记住我们的。”格朗泰尔笑得打嗝。

然后他们作别。巴阿雷回到他空空荡荡的蚕茧一样的阁楼，格朗泰尔逆着人流去找酒喝，预备喝到第二个早晨，或再也见不到早晨。

-

格朗泰尔在酒馆遇到爱潘妮，后者看上去并不想选择，打算径直冲向酒精的海洋里溺死。他们视线相撞，谁也没先说话。爱潘妮弓着背，瞪着的圆眼睛绿荧荧，警惕，危险，蠢蠢欲动，好像格朗泰尔只要问一句怎么了，她就会立刻跳起来挠瞎他。

于是格朗泰尔什么也没说，只是拿着一瓶酒挨着她的肩膀坐下了。沸腾酒馆里安静的一隅。

直到打烊，格朗泰尔醉成一滩烂泥，枕着爱潘妮的大腿陷入昏睡。爱潘妮的酒瓶抬到一半，被一只小巧细嫩的手拿走了，抬起头撞进一双忧虑的眼睛。

米西切塔轻轻地问她：“怎么啦？”

怎么啦。爱潘妮又不能挠瞎米西切塔，毕竟，谁忍心挠瞎这样一双深邃的、水润的、满载关爱和神秘情绪的漂亮眼睛呢？于是她舔了舔嘴唇，眼圈有一点发红。米西切塔就懂了，把爱潘妮的酒瓶放在桌上，然后挨着她的肩膀在另一边坐下了。

入夜了，黑暗，缄默，有酒气、微微打鼾的格朗泰尔和一个温柔的女人。怎么说，这可能是爱潘妮最有安全感的一个时刻了，于是泪水涌出来。

爱潘妮其实有一副大骨架，但纤瘦，就显得刻薄且锋利。娇小丰满的米西切塔搂住她，像一块温软细腻的毯子裹住一片刀刃，有着。她吻了吻她的面颊，将那些晶莹的泪珠都吻落了，软软的嘴巴贴上她的唇角，咸乎乎的是眼泪的味道。米西切塔还在问：“怎么啦？怎么不高兴呀。”但这种询问是不恼人的。这种询问没有任何逼迫的意味，也不刨根问底。没关系的，怎么不高兴都没关系，也不一定非要高兴起来。可是我就在这里，米西切塔拍拍爱潘妮的后背，忽然好像变得很高大，我就在这里，我抱着你，好不好？

没有谁可以拒绝这种请求的，哪怕是一只孤僻惯了的野猫。

格朗泰尔还在轻微地打鼾，他恐怕要能见到明天的早晨了。爱潘妮在一个怀抱里想，自己到底怎么不高兴。难过成了一种常态，不被爱人所爱，我爱的人不是我的爱人，那么只要他幸福，也不算是一件坏事。但，他现在又去了哪儿呢？

远方传来一阵歌声。

-

米西切塔回到家的时候，早餐吐司已经煎得很香，博须埃和若李正在交换一个吻。于是她加入了。

“男孩们，真高兴又见到你们。”她说。嘴里香香甜甜，有蛋和奶的味道。

若李拉着她的手去洗手池。博须埃告诉她：“很好，今天有好消息。”

“很好，”米西切塔充满爱怜地，看她的男友中洁癖较为严重的那一位，认认真真地给她搓指头，“所以，昨晚？”

“是的，昨晚。”她的男友们说。

“这样，“米西切塔靠着桌台，看金灿灿的蛋液在面包片上发光发热，“我昨天晚上和爱潘妮在一起。”

“嗬，马吕斯。”博须埃感慨。

“哎，马吕斯。”若李叹息。

所以这就是解答了。爱把人和人连在一起，于是他人的安危成了要紧事，那些把明天看得比自己还要重的人尤甚，也尤其令爱他们的人受伤。巴黎今晨布满阴霾，但同时，明天就在这里孕育，未来是被这座城市里的人们搭建起来的。他们在餐桌边坐下，享用早餐和浓郁的爱，这些金色的东西比今天的太阳还要更耀眼一些。

虽然明天可能还会是个阴天。

-

啊，马吕斯，哦，马吕斯。很多个感叹词之后接着的马吕斯。他试图与爱人吻别，最终却和爱人一起上了战场。战场，学校，在这儿就是一个样。古费拉克搭着热安的肩，对着马吕斯和他的姑娘吹口哨。事实上，不该叫他的姑娘，姑娘名叫珂赛特，在是马吕斯的姑娘之前她首先是珂赛特。

珂赛特坚持自己也该一起来。“我也有参与的权利，不是吗？”女孩比她看上去要坚韧得多，将浓密的秀发高高束起。马吕斯的面颊红扑扑的，半是害羞半是欣喜。

古费拉克“哇哦”了一声，说：“现在我明白你为什么那么爱她了。”

热安和珂赛特很处得来。所谓人不可貌相，两位纸片一样纤弱柔嫩的美人，像两只泵似的，蕴含着喷薄而出的能量。他们的头脑是用来作浪漫诗歌的，也必然同样能化为理性逻辑的利刃，每一颗勇敢的心都雄雄搏动。自由在空气中骄傲地流淌。

晚些时候，战事稍熄。安灼拉忽然对古费拉克说：“我不明白。”

古费拉克投去一个疑惑的眼神。热安像小兔子一样贴过来，对着他们眨了眨眼睛。

“性。”他说，“我没有感受过，我不明白。”

古费拉克和热安对视了一眼。懂了，小猫和小兔子接上头，眼神骤然变得柔软，好像安灼拉是某种更加可爱的生物。

“所以，我很好奇。”安灼拉宣布。

于是，非常自然地，古费拉克说：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“但是——”

“我同意，”热安举起手，眼睛里冒着光亮，“太可惜了，我约了和珂赛特聊神话。否则我真的很愿意旁听。”

你知道，自由在这块空气中可能流淌得尤为迅速——况且，人人都爱安灼拉。大家的安灼拉，旗帜一般伟岸，又像孩童一般坦率而纯粹。很少有人知道热安过去偷偷地，有一点点地，爱过安灼拉。正如诗人不可能不怜惜一朵花，热安也不得不在一开始就被安灼拉吸引视线。安灼拉，当然，不会是一朵娇花，但他拥有花的一些特质，花也承载他的一部分侧面。于是热安曾短暂而粗浅地，那样地爱过他一会儿。现在，他们彼此都相爱，每一个人。

爱，非常神秘的一个字眼，忽然变得很大很大，包裹下很多很多，带有非常深重的信任和接纳。它是无穷多，无数种解答，是五十二万五千六百个可能，也可以浓缩成最最简单的一单位。没有什么好诠释，自然也无需赘述。

就是这样了。

-

等到两个人光溜溜地躺在一起之后，古费拉克才想起：“对了，你要我操你，还是你操我？”

安灼拉对这种粗俗直白的字眼皱起了眉头。但他仿佛抓住了一种审慎和坚定的研究精神，决心既然体验就做到底似的，只略微思考一番，就回答：“你操我吧。”

古费拉克说好。还说：“你可比马吕斯当时干脆得多。”

正在他给自己手心里呸唾沫的时候，门开了。公白飞在门口，看到床上的情形而停下了脚步，只探进半个身子，像询问一道数学题的解法一样，问古费拉克：“你们在干什么？”

古费拉克说：“我在教安灼拉享乐。”

“噢，”公白飞被逗笑了，“那你还不如教格朗泰尔相信明天。”

安灼拉的眉头皱得更深了。

“拜拜。”公白飞关上门离开了。他留下的最后一个词是：“加油。”

最终，安灼拉觉得自己不喜欢这个。但他也深知自己不喜欢，不代表别人就不该喜欢它、不拥有享受它的权利。他再一次陷入思考，这一次尤其深刻。

-

格朗泰尔睡着了。

他确实不相信明天，新的早晨也不过是太阳再一次升起而已。头一天晚上格朗泰尔拿着啤酒瓶在街上乱晃，没人理他，警察都在圣日耳曼大道与圣米歇尔广场忙着堵耗子洞，但大概率是会被耗子们反过来吃掉的。嗐，巴黎真是有够破烂！

在同一根路灯下打了三十个圈之后，自己都快把自己的影子绕晕，他终于带着一个昏沉的脑子准备向哪儿走了。去哪儿呢？他才不会去送死，格朗泰尔是全巴黎最聪明的小灰耗子。

于是他闯进了一座小教堂。

醉醺醺的，一个酒鬼，大摇大摆地冲进教堂，没人在，于是他爬上钟楼，得以鸠占鹊巢。

从高处坠落是否会在地面上炸开一朵花？格朗泰尔想，真要那样，那恐怕会是他这辈子最好看的样子。但他没有。他的视线被吸引，被这座城市——这个夜晚不是沉默的，人们不打算沉默。警官们围追堵截，像是要把他们抓进笼子，但那笼子恐怕太小了。连这座城市都太小了。

人头攒动高处看只是一些迷蒙的斑点，那些鼠蚁般的小东西拥挤着，在街道间挤挤挨挨；是一腔沸腾血液，在行将就木的枯败肉体中奔涌冲向四肢百骸①。最后，可能，或许，能冲破它。

算了，没意思，格朗泰尔想，没意思。

他困了，酒精开始发生作用，也许今天晚上他终于能被自己的呕吐物噎死。于是他随便扭动了一下，闭上眼，睡去了。

格朗泰尔睡醒了。

醒来时天上太阳没有升起，他不失快意地想，终于世界末日了吗？然后他闻到血的味道。

他的太阳躺在他身边，受伤了。血从安灼拉的发间流下，将那些金芒般的发丝纠缠成暗黑色的硬块，然后淌过云石的额头，在越过炙热的冷色眼睛那块儿被粗暴地揉得晕开了，呈现出一种瑰丽的粉红色，继而再沿着侧脸、下颌、脖颈的曲线落进领口里，已几乎干涸了。

格朗泰尔的心脏猛地揪住了，仿佛被一只无形的手揉搓挤压，一下提到喉头，又一下落入胃里。他快缺氧了，必须呼吸，格朗泰尔这辈子没有这样用力地呼吸过②，好像死亡已经不再是一个寻常的结局，让他可以说着俏皮话欣然迈进。

安灼拉在粗重的呼吸声中发现他醒了，于是扭过脸，盯着他。

格朗泰尔被盯得惊惧惶恐，同时还欣喜雀跃，恍然间觉得自己既生又死。或许刚刚我该跳下去的，他绝望地想。

但安灼拉显然不这么想。一个除他自己以外还没人知道的事实——古费拉克的授课似乎确实帮到了他。当然，不在于性爱，或不止在于，而更加在于思考。安灼拉惊觉，自己好像忽然有些能够理解格朗泰尔了。

这真是一件恐怖又快乐的事情。这一刻，两个人都这么想。

“你受伤了。”格朗泰尔突然指出。

“是的。”安灼拉说。幸好，这是个较为容易回答的话题。“古费和飞儿把我拎上来，然后锁了门。他们没发现你也在这里。”

格朗泰尔笑了。“我‘也’在这里。”他咬字。

“当然，”失了些血的安灼拉吐字开始飘忽，音节脱离控制地从喉间滚落，“你也在这里。我也在这里。”

格朗泰尔哑然。他太不熟悉一个虚弱的安灼拉了，这个形容词放在安灼拉前面听起来就像一个语法错误。于是他只好抿着嘴，半晌，才又问：“你冷吗？”

安灼拉点点头：“有一点。”

于是，“也”在这里的格朗泰尔，将这个并列用法带来的全部勇气孤注一掷，缓慢地，向安灼拉那边挪了挪。

至此，他们肩膀挨着肩膀，头碰着头了。都半躺着，靠着冰冷的墙壁，和身旁的温暖的人。这不是一场性爱，没有接吻，更不算亲热；好像他们之间从来没有过友情，不知道什么是爱情，也不可能是亲情。所以这到底是什么呢？如果爱没有一个准确定义，什么都能被称作爱，也就是什么都不是爱。

安灼拉太累了，很快便陷入睡眠，呼吸声均匀而温顺。格朗泰尔恍惚间胡思乱想：这是一场梦吗？梦境里的，荡漾虚幻的错觉。月光像水一样流动，然后越来越暗，越来越模糊③……

兴许不是吧。

格朗泰尔又睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 妄自化用了一些歌词，非常非常抱歉。  
①：城市里自由之血涌四方  
②：醒来时惊恐的心悬停在腹中寻氧  
③：它一定不仅是梦幻觉与暗月光
> 
> 可以回lof看我的其他废话。  
非常感谢读到这里。


End file.
